Shop of marvels
by alpha of rapture
Summary: After being bullied by Bakugo Izuku is walking home when he notices a strange shop that was not there before. The nice Oldman at the counter offers to give our quirkless boy one item from the store for free. Watch as Izuku browses the shop's wares.


A/N

I own nothing, not DC, not Danny Phantom, and not my life as a teenage robot. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

Just a little one-shot.

I know I should be writing for another story but I have

Xxx

Within a classroom at the bland and unnoteworthy Aldera Junior High. We find one Izuku Midoriya a boy very short for his age, his round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, big green eyes and freckles adorn his face giving him an innocent appearance. He sits at his desk wearing his schools' black uniform. His class had just quieted down as their homeroom teacher entered the room to give an announcement.

"Sooo, as third years student, it's time to think about your futures and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out your career aptitude test but why bother we all know you all want to go to the hero track" spoke the plain-looking teacher as he flung the papers everywhere. The whole class erupts in celebrations showing of their quirks and chatting with their friends. Among this chaos Izuku meekly raises his hand.

"Yes, yes you got some very impressive quirks but no power usage allowed in school. Get ahold of yourselves." Spoke the teach although his reprimand did not have much bite given that he was chuckling.

"Hey teach, don't let me in with these bunch of losers. I'm the real deal but these guys will be lucking to be a sidekick to some busted D lister. Ha!" commented Bakugo in an arrogant tone.

The other students voiced complaints at Bakugo, the blonde boy replied with an outburst of anger and threating the other students.

"Huh. You've got an impressive test result. Maybe you will get into UA High." Noted the Teacher not even commenting on the student's threat toward his classmates.

But the teacher's comment disrupted the other students. Who were now whispering in awe at Bakugo's goal for the best school in the country? This stroked the blonde bombers already large ego.

"That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me. I ace all the mock test, I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance of getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself and be the richest hero of all time. the people all across the world will know who I am and it all starts with UA High." Boasted Bakugo to all the extras as he thought of them.

"Oh Yeah, Midoriya, don't you want to go to UA too?" questioned the Teacher genuinely surprised. The class immediately broke down into laughter and sent disparaging results.

"Midoriya, you're kidding, right? There is no way you're getting into the hero course without a quirk." Spoke the Student that sat next to him.

"Uh, actually they got rid of that rule. I can be the first one" replied Izuku meekly. Izuku jumps in his seat as Bakugo came to his desk and let loose an explosion on it.

"AARRGH! Listen up, Deku. You're even worse than these damn rejects, you quirkless wannabe. You think they'll let someone like you in when they can have me?!" spoke Bakugo practically growing at Izuku who shrunk under the blondes murderous gaze.

"Huh?! No way, you got it all wrong, really. I'm not trying to compete against you. You gotta believe me. It's just that I wanted to be a hero since I was little. I may not have a quirk but can still try my hardest, can I?" replied Izuku his voice getting smaller as he went. Bakugo grabbed the boy by his collar and lifted him.

"You'll never be able to hang with the best of the best, you'll die in the exams, you useless Deku. The school's already crappy. You really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard. You damn nerd." spoke Bakugo shouting in Izuku's face.

"Bakugo we have to start class." Spoke the teacher again not acknowledging Bakugo's behavior. Bakugo roughly dropped Izuku, then returned to his seat.

Xxx later near the end of the school day. xxx

In the classroom, most of the students have already left. Izuku is getting ready to leave while looking at the hero new on his phone. Which was mentioning a hero fight he had witnessed that morning.

"Man, that fight from this morning is all over the news. Better writes some notes down before I forget anything." Spoke Izuku a loud as he retrieves his hero analysis book from his backpack. But Bakugo swiped the book from his hand.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, Deku but we're not done" spoke Bakugo anger boiling just behind his eyes. as his two cronies stand behind him.

"What you got? His diary?" asked crony 1

"Huh?! don't tell me you're taking notes on how to be a hero?!" spoke crony 2 when he noticed the notebooks title.

"That's so pathetic" insulted crony 1

"Haha. He's delusional." Spoke crony2 laughing at Izuku. before Izuku could ask for his notebook back. Bakugo partly destroys Izuku's' notebook. Bakugo shows the charred notebook to Izuku.

"That's so mean." Spoke Izuku his eyes teary. Bakugo then throws the burnt notebook out a nearby open window. Izuku is stunned at the action, as Bakugo steps toward Izuku.

"Most first string heroes show potential early on. People look at them and just know they are destined for greatness. When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to get into UA, people will start talking about me like that They'll realize I'm legit, the next big thing. I know I'm just that good." spoke Bakugo in a matter of fact tone. Bakugo put his hand on Izuku's shoulder and gives a light squeeze smoke billowing of his hand.

"Here's a word of advice, nerd. Don't even think of applying or else." Spoke Bakugo in a threating tone. Izuku is knocked to the floor and scampers away till his back meets a wall.

"That's just sad. I thought you would have at least some fight in you." Spoke Crony 2 lamenting the fact that they couldn't beat up Deku.

"He finally gets it. He'll never be a hero. Better find now then later, I guess." Said crony 1 with a shrug. The three bullies make their way toward the door to leave. But Bakugo stops and turns to Izuku.

"You know if you really want to be a hero that badly, there's actually another way. Just pray that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan, dive off the roof of the building." Suggested Bakugo in a serious tone before laughing. Izuku raises defiance growing in his eyes.

"What?! You got something to say?" asked Bakugo challengingly well creating a little explosion on his hand. Izuku's resolve vanishes. "that's what I thought." Finished Bakugo as he and his cronies left.

Xxx

After retrieving his notebook from the school's koi pond. Izuku was walking home through his normal route he thought about taking a short cut but he was not in the mood. As he maneuvered through the crowd of people, something caught his eye. It was a store that wasn't there this morning when he was walking to school this morning. Approaching the store Izuku, noticed two things the first was the sign hanging above the door the read MARVEL the makers of heroes in big red letters, the second was that nobody else on the busy street seemed to even acknowledge the store. Before Izuku could ponder whether to enter the store someone called out to him.

"Hey, kid you coming in?" Ask an old American man was standing in the open doorway in a black sweater-wearing glasses.

"huh oh um yes." Responded Izuku embarrassed.

"well come on in." Spoke the man kindly gesturing for Izuku to come in. Izuku walks into the store, the carpet is red and there are numerous items in glass cases on plinths or in stands. Before he can let curiosity overtake him the old man waves him over to the counter.

"Welcome to our humble store names stan." Introduce stan a smile on his face.

"hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya…. Um, sir do you really make heroes here?" Greeted Izuku politely

"well not just me Jack, and Steve make them too there in the back. But to answer yes, we do. Let me guess you wanna be a hero, don't you?" spoke stan looking at Izuku straight in the eye. Izuku looked down as Bakugo words echoed through his head.

"yes, I've always wanted to be a hero. But I can't be a hero, I'm quirkless." Responded Izuku.

"that's malarkey kid. Having powers doesn't make you a hero" responded stan bluntly.

"what?" spoke Izuku shocked.

"Izuku, the definition of a hero is someone who is concerned about other people's well-being and will go out of his or her way to help them—even if there is no chance of a reward. That person who helps others simply because it should or must be done, and because it is the right thing to do, is indeed without a doubt, a real superhero." Spoke stan wisely. Izuku's eyes grew wide.

"Izuku, I have a great amount of experience when it comes to heroes. So, I can tell that you are the kind of person that runs into danger to save others. you have the heart of a true hero. Kid, you CAN be a Hero." Finished Stan pointing at Izuku's heart. Izuku started to cry as this was the first time anyone had ever believe in him.

"thank you." Spoke Izuku between sobs as he tried to clear the tears from his eyes.

"no problem, but I'm not done yet." Responded Stan as he handed Izuku a tissue. Izuku looked at stan like a confused puppy.

"You can pick one item from the shop before you go for free." Spoke stan.

"Really?!" asked Izuku.

"on one condition, you have to use the powers to be a hero. After all, with great power comes great responsibility." Spoke stan. This confused Izuku, this was just hero memorable right toys.

As Izuku thought and decided into a mumbling spree, stan waved a hand and a bunch of the items moved into position near him. This surprised Izuku out of his thoughts he was starry-eyed.

"is that you quirk stan?" question Izuku pulling out his notebook.

"no, I'm quirkless like you I just picked up a trick or two throughout my life. Now let me show you what I got." Explained stan, as he pulled out a hammer.

"Alright 1st we have Mjolnir this is the weapon of the god of thunder Thor, should you be worthy you well get the power of Thor." Started stan as electricity danced over the hammer and thunder sounded in the distance. Izuku looked down the list of powers granted by the hammer. 'this could make me stronger than all might' thought Izuku. stan put the hammer down and pick up a glass tube with some white and black goo in it that move around like it was alive.

"Next, we have a Symbiote it's called Anit-venom and it's a kind of Alien that needs a host to survive. Very adaptable to most situations it's only really limited to your creativity and how much biomass you have on hand." informed stan as he placed the container down. Izuku put a hand on the glass the goo pressed itself against the glass. Izuku got the feeling that the goo had the same determination to be a hero like him, but it felt wilder. Stan pulled out a pair of vials one appeared to have some kind of metal in it and the other had a red liquid in it.

"her we have a set one gives you a healing factor that can bring you back from almost anything, the other coat your skeleton in Adamantium an unbreakable metal. This set is based on a hero known as the Wolverine." Spoke stan. Izuku noted that there were some extra powers like inbuilt claws. Next was a vail full of glowing green liquid.

"this brew will give you incredible durability and strength that grow as you get angrier. Though it will turn your skin green. It's guaranteed to turn you into a HULK." Stated stan. Izuku crossed this off his list as he wasn't an angry person. Stan gesture too four suits of armor. One red and gold, the next looked similar to the last but was black and grey but it was covered in weapons. The third kind off resembled a wasp, and the last was red and silver with a gasmask like a helmet.

"now if you want to prove you don't need a quirk to be a hero, I'd recommend one of these suits. They go with the philosophy that heroes are not born they are built. We have a suit with a variety of gadgets and weapons design by a hero called Iron man. Now if you're looking for more firepower then the next suit is your best bet it has some of the same capability as the last due to being made by the same person. This is the war-machine suit. The next two suits both work using PIM particles which lets the wearer alters their size, mass, and density. The wasp suit can grant flight and comes with a pair of 'stingers' that generate powerful bio-electric blasts that can vary in power from stun a target to cutting through super-tough materials. The ant-man suit lets the user turn into a giant or shrink down to smaller than a human eye can see, it also multiplies your strength by a factor of ten and lets you control ant." Spoke stan going through each suit induvial show some of the features. Izuku was aw struck he had never heard of a quirkless hero but here was proof of not just one but four. The next thing stan pulled out was a pair of wrist-mounted gadgets and another vail.

"now this is one of my favorites. Its also simple these grant you the powers of a spider. You'll be able to do whatever a spider can do. You can become a real spider-man, well in your case it might be spider boy to start." Spoke stan with a chuckle. Izuku felt strange kind of kinship to this item as if he and the hero had some things in common. The next thing presented to Izuku was a round shield and another vial.

"This is another set an unbreakable shield and a super solider serum that is based one of the very first heroes Captain America." Said stan as Izuku read through the powerset. It wasn't the strongest that was shown but he felt that this would be carrying on a legacy. The next thing brought out was a folded red and gold clock, an amulet, and a thick old looking book which stan tapped own.

"this set grants one of the greatest amounts of utility. This set will let you use magic, but you will have to study in order to use the spells. With enough dedication, you could become the sorcerer supreme." Spoke stan as the clock unfolded itself and floated over and poked Izuku's cheek. Izuku let out a yelp of surprise as the clock refolded itself. Only two more items were left stan grabbed a golden trident and presented it.

"This is Neptune's Trident with it you will gain the power of the seven seas. Along with many supplementary powers that will make you truly formidable hero especially given your country's an island." Spoke Stan the trident thrummed with power. The last item was a set that laid on a pillow. One was a dagger that seemed to be made of light, the other seemed to be a clock with an orb of pure black wrapped within it.

"This is the last set. The dagger lets you create hard light daggers made of light. You can will these daggers to drain living beings of vitality when struck weakening them. the light daggers can also cure people of drug addictions and can heal minor wounds. However, the power continuously builds up, go for more than a week or so without using your powers or you will become fevered and delirious, and eventually discharge the energy involuntarily. This is balance out with the second part of the set with the cloak you will be capable of Teleportation, Intangibility, along with some other tricks. However, these powers make it so you have to feed on light. Tighter they are an effective pair." Finished stan. Izuku was so excited and torn between what power set to choose.

"They are all so cool I'm having trouble deciding." Admitted Izuku poking his pointer fingers together. Stan gave a big smile and a light laugh.

"Well Izuku, I guess your choice depends on what kind of hero YOU want to be." Said stan. Izuku stood their deep in thought occasionally rereading the information on an item. Eventually, his face lights up.

"I know what I want." Spoke Izuku excited.

Xxx

"Thank you stan… for everything." Spoke Izuku bowing several times toward stan.

"Your welcome, if you have any questions feel free to come back to the shop. All you need to do is speak aloud the magic word that's written in the instructions, Okay." Spoke stan, before Izuku could speak an explosion sounded from down the street black smoke starting to rise into the sky. Izuku eyes were locked in the direction of the smoke.

"Well, what are you waiting for go be a hero." Spoke stan giving Izuku a slight nudge. Izuku needed no more prompting and he ran off toward the smoke. He looked back to see stan give him a wink and a wave before he and the store vanished from existence. Another explosion drew Izuku's attention and he picked up the pace.

'I will become a hero!' thought Izuku as he ran toward the sounds of danger.

xxx


End file.
